Musical stars
by Asteria Fay
Summary: (hope you like my first story no flames ps)(disclaimer: don't own beyblade)All the bladers are happy with their normal lives but yet they still miss going on adventures together, now the adventure starts all over again but now they have to stop a bigger threat and saving the world from becoming silent for several years .The gangs together again, meeting new friends along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Bladers of legendary stars

It was yet an ordinary day, Madoka and Hikaru sat together watching Gingka and Kyouya as they battled; and as usual they gave it their all! An ordinary day was all it was until, a giant light came flying straight at Madoka and Hikaru.

Madoka's POV:

'I looked up and saw a gigantic flash of light falling towards me and Hikaru , I tried to budge but my legs wouldn't move, then everything went black '.

A while later

'Then later all my senses came back to me, I sat up and saw what I was wearing, a light pink top along with a hot pink mixed with a sea blue color continuing with light blue tights, then I looked around then saw Hikaru wearing something similar to mine except everything was blue, I tried to understand what was happening but "nothing" '.

No one's POV:

"Madoka you ok? You're wearing a dress!" Said Gingka as he offered a hand to help Madoka up. "I guess so" said Madoka taking the hand. Kyouya did the same to Hikaru.

At the WBBA

"Hi guys nice to see you again" said madoka

"It is nice to see you as well Madoka, so tell me how are the others doing; is there a specific reason you needed to speak to us this urgent?" Asked Dashan "Yeah Dashan there is a reason today some type of light hit me and Hikaru that made us change ya see? I was wondering if you knew anything about it , from my opinion it seemed quite like a star fragment I analyzed any results for stuff like this falling around here, I found out there did but why did our clothes change is something I couldn't figure out" Madoka explained

"Well I've heard of something like that in the 4000 year old book of Beylin temple , in fact I think I know where it is can you guys come to China as soon as possible?" asked Dashan .

"Yeah sure why not, thanks a bunch see ya" said Madoka."It's our pleasure see you soon!" Dashan said as he ended the call

Madoka's POV:

"Gingka we have to go to China Dashan has something that can tell us more about it" I said.

And cliff hanger see ya


	2. Chapter 2

Gingka's POV:

"Really that's great news Madoka! We gotta get going right now!" I was so excited to go to Beylin temple that I screamed a bit too loud! "Hold your horses Gingka, at least let us pack!" Madoka screamed at me, well I guess I deserved that, screaming wasn't the best idea and besides even I haven't even packed so Madoka had a point!

Madoka's POV:

'After that chat with Gingka I walked off to pack. Ahhhhh that blader gets me so mad; a girl needs time to pack ya know, yet he always seems to make me laugh as well! That's kinda why I really like him' I smiled at the thought of this, he's something I can never really explain but he's the best at least in my eyes!

No one's POV:

Madoka was at the Bey park analyzing beys, no one could ever get her attention when she was doing her thing; until she heard someone rather loudly scream was what grasped her attention!

Madoka's POV:

'As usual I was analyzing beys, until I heard a scream, I didn't know where it came from or whose it was, but it had to be serious, who would scream like that if it wasn't important! I ran as fast as I could; so I could find out where the scream came from! , and soon I did. I saw a girl crying with her bey in her hands ; it looked pretty beat up from the looks of it, then I saw a mysterious black shadowy figure , my guess was he/she was the one who did this to the poor girl and beyond soon I was answered.

No one's POV:

"What happened to you?" Madoka asked as she knelt down beside the girl to see if she was okay! "Iit wwwas her, she challenged me and bbbroke myy bey" said the girl as she stuttered with fear and fright! This seemed very real; how the girls expression was, but who knew in the future it would seem like a mere plot nobody saw coming yet still the friendship lasts!

"Why on earth would you do such a thing?" Madoka said burning with rage and fury! "I don't have to tell you anything." the blader said with pure harshness but never did it s look like what they heard.

Madoka was burning with rage and fury she couldn't help it! So she bluntly said without even thinking: "I'll battle you; if I win you'll never come near this girl ever again and leave her alone!" Said Madoka after regretting what she said, she hoped the person didn't hear her; but it was too late for that as the battle had already begun!

TIME LAPSE (An: sorry to lazy to describe the whole battle! But I will describe the ending!)

Both beys were clashed fiercely; surprisingly Madoka was doing pretty good; ignoring the fact that she wasn't much of a blader. It was hard to tell who would win in the end; none of them were even giving an inch! But only one could be the winner and quite surprisingly Madoka had won!

"I won I really won!" said Madoka with overwhelmed happiness, but it didn't last long as she took a glare from the mysterious blader, but didn't hesitate to send a glare back and mysteriously the blader was gone!

"You okay?" asked Madoka as she helped the girl up on her feet. "I'm fine, thanks!" said the girl, "No problem, so what's your name?" asked Madoka as she gave a questioning look, "Oh yeah my names Unu Eeka, but you can call me Unu, so what's your name?" asked the girl. "My name is Madoka; Madoka Amano nice to meet you, huh? Oh you've got the musical symbol too!?" Asked Madoka, "ah yeah I see you've got it too, it represents or tells you that you've been chosen as a star blader, oops! I told too much I need to go!" Said Unu Eeka as she was about to run off in a hurry; but not before Madoka grasped her hand not allowing her to leave.

"Please tell me more about the star bladers, I mean you no harm trust me!" Said Madoka as she pleaded! "Uh ok, but first you have to tell me, are you a silent blader?" Asked Unu Eeka with a serious look on her face.

"What are the silent bladers? all I know is that I'm a member of the WBBA" said Madoka confused

"Ok good, well it starts like this: My mother's mother also known as my great grandmother wanted to silence the world, but she couldn't finish it as she was no longer in this world and well it seemed pointless to her so she joined the good, though my mother wasn't happy about that decision so when my grand ma was gone she took it as her responsibility to continue in her use to be mothers footsteps! At first I thought we didn't do anything wrong and I didn't really care much since I followed in my sisters footsteps, but when I found out they were abusing beys; my favorite sport! I had to do something to stop them so I'm on a hunt to reunite all the 7 bladers, since this all happened before I figured this was the only way, so I ran away from home!" Unu Eeka said looking down sadly at what her family had become but deep down she knew she wasn't any better!

"Don't worry we'll stop them, you're not alone, hmm you don't have a place to stay do you?" questioned Madoka, "Uhh no." said Unu Eeka, "No worries, you cans stay at the WBBA for as long as you like, now come on it's getting late" said Madoka pulling Unu Eeka beside her leading the way.

(An: Tun Tun Tun cliff hanger hoped you like it see ya!)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys sorry for the wait, hope you guys like the 3 chapter now onto the chapter

At the WBBA  
Unu Eeka had settled in one of the apartments that were on one of the WBBA floors. While Unu Eeka was in her room, all the others were packing for their trip to china. Everyone who decided to come were Madoka, Gingka, Unu Eeka, Masamunne, Hikaru and at the last moment Kyouya! You'd think we'd need Gingka to persuade him, No! Not at all; all you need is a Hikaru!

At the WBBA helipad  
Everyone were waiting for the director to arrive, till then everybody except for Madoka, Hikaru, Kyouya and Unu Eeka were fooling around!  
As usual Masamunne challenged Gingka into a stupid yet pointless competition, in which they had to do something that made them look stupid and foolish all at once; not that they already weren't stupid and foolish enough! But wasn't that what made everything exciting around there?

"How do you bare with those two around?, I wonder where the legendary bladers are? I saw Kyouya who was one out of the two that are around here, what about the other one?!" Asked Unu Eeka but her reply was off big surprise "oh the other legendary blader is the blue bandana boy over there; doing something totally stupid!" Said Madoka as she watched Gingka compete with Masamunne.

"Oh well that's pretty awkward" said Unu Eeka, not believing what she had just heard from the brunette mechanic, that's when Unu Eeka finally realized that the brunette wasn't paying attention to her; instead to a certain Pegasus wielder. "Hey Madoka snap out if it!" said Unu Eeka snapping her fingers in front of Madokas face, finally getting Madoka out of her gaze, who had just began staring at her cluelessly. "Madoka is there something you'd like to tell me about you and Gingka?" asked Unu Eeka trying to get Madoka to spill the beans! "Oh so that's the topic that's going on around here, about Madoka's crush, I should've come here to chat with you girls sooner then it seems!" said Hikaru, as a smirk appeared on her face.

"Hikaru what are you talking about?" asked Madoka trying to act clueless, but knew exactly what Hikaru was talking about, "oh you know very well, you have a crush on Gingka don't you!" Said Hikaru, knowing Madoka who would've panicked, when all of a sudden the director had come; which saved Madoka from telling the others!

"I the immortal Phoenix have arrived" said Ryo (Gingka's dad)  
"Shall we go in director?" asked Hikaru ignoring the fact about calling the director 'the immortal Phoenix'  
"You're never going to call me the immortal Phoenix are you?" Asked Ryo, hoping for a 'No I will call you director answer!' "Nope and neither do I want to start!" said Hikaru giving a straight forward answer. "Ok let's get in" said Ryo trying hard not to pout (An: for an old man he sure isn't the most mature is he?)

As everybody got in the helicopter, the girls were the last as they needed a helping hand to get in. For Madoka Gingka were there, Hikaru and Kyouya and last but not least Unu Eeka and Masamunne.

"Are we there yet asked?" Masamunne and Gingka in sync for the 100th time! And got answered by Madoka for the 100th time with a big fat 'no', "Guys it'll take us time to reach you know!" Said Unu Eeka trying not to yell!  
"Hey Unu Eeka" said Hikaru in a whisper "I heard your one of the star bladers is that true?" Asked Hikaru, "yeah that is!" said Unu Eeka. (Ok time lapse, since this a boring part)

"Ok guys let's get out!" said Ryo as he stepped out of the helicopter. The girls like before came out last, as they needed help in getting down; Madoka got helped by Gingka; Hikaru and Kyouya and last but not least Unu Eeka and Masamunne! After everyone got down, Ryo took the helicopter and left for the WBBA as he left the others.

"Nice to see you all in person my friends!" said Dashan as he welcomed all of them. "Hi Dashan it's nice to see you all too, this is Unu Eeka, she's one of the star bladers; we're kind of on a hunt to find all the 7 star bladers; we already have 3; me, Hikaru and Unu Eeka, but we need 4 more, but before we can do that we need some more info on the star bladders!" said Madoka as she explained everything to Dashan.

(Time lapse again sorry but I didn't want to bore you guys with the talking stuff)

In the secret underground library of Belyin temple

"Wow this is sooooooooo cool!" said Masamunne who was of course looking around and touching stuff he wasn't supposed to!

"Yes indeed it does seem so, but do be on your guard, Beylin temples library wouldn't be unguarded now would it?" Dashan pointed out, "yeah I guess you're right, be careful and don't trigger any traps got it!" said Madoka as she followed Dashan, deep in the underground library.

A little time later:

"Hey Gingka, I wanna be a star blader!" said Masamunne, as he followed and spoke to Gingka at the same time.  
"Masamunne I don't think you can be a star blader, how far I've seen; girls are the only ones who have been star bladers!" Said Gingka carefully, trying not to upset Masamunne!

"But I wanna be a star blader!" Masamunne whined for the tenth time, Madoka couldn't bare it anymore so she yelled to Masamunne "Ahhhhhhhhghhhg, really Masamunne, Gingka explained a million times; it's for girls ONLY!" said Madoka; half screaming, "But I wanna bee….!" Masamunne started again, tmaking Madoka finally scream to the fullest as she exploded "Masamunne you wanna be a star blader, go for it! I never stopped you, become a girl; just stop yelling" shouted Madoka at the now pouting Masamunne, "fine!" said Masamunne as he pouted!

(Time lapse again)

"Ok be very careful now don't step on the black tiles!" said Dashan, hoping no one would step on the black tiles, but unfortunately someone did!  
"Oops I think I just pressed one." said Masamunne sheepishly, as the gap between Madoka and Hikarus feet began to open as they both fell in; luckily Madoka grabbed onto a corner as the other hand stretched out so Hikaru could hold on so she wouldn't fall off!  
"Here!" said Gingka as he gave a hand to Madoka before she let go and fell as Kyouya did the same for Hikaru!

"Ok Masamunne no more triggering traps got it!" Said Madoka, hoping nothing else happens for the time being; luckily after that nothing did happen!

"Guys I think we're here" said Masamunne as he and the others came to a stop! , "yes you're correct Masamunne we are here, ok guys let's spread out and search for the book, but first let's pair up; in case Someone gets lost ,at least there will be someone to accompany you" said Dashan as everyone nodded, "ok guys it's settled then, umm Madoka and Gingka, hmmm um Hikaru and Kyouya aaand Unu Eeka and Masamunne; I'll go alone since I know this place like the back of my hand, ok guys remember call out my name if you find anything!" said Dashan, as he disappeared behind the bookshelves and so did the others as they went to search!.

Ok guys see ya next time I hoped you liked this chapter bye!


	4. Chapter 4

With Gingka and Madoka

"Hum I wonder where the book would be?" Madoka asked Gingka. "I don't know but it isn't going to be that simple to find it" said Gingka, as he was still searching for the book. "Wow! That's the most sensible thing I heard you say!" Said Madoka as she giggled, "huh what's so funny Madoka and what did you mean by the only sensible thing?" Asked Gingka, getting an angry yet clueless face expression. "Ohm nothing" said Madoka, trying to change the subject as well as trying to stop giggling! "Huh Gingka look!, I think I found something" said Madoka as she tried to get the book down from the top shelf; but failed as she was thrown backwards, luckily Gingka caught her by the waist before she could land on the floor hurting herself!. "Huh thanks" said Madoka trying hard not to blush as she and Gingka were so close to each other. "Its fine Madoka no need for thanks, I'm glad your ok; umm you are ok right?" Asked Gingka,

"I'm fine; thanks to you that is!" said Madoka, as her sapphire blue eyes were fixed on the golden brown ones that were right in front of her. Finally snapping out of her gaze she said "umm Gingka you can let go of me" said Madoka "oh ahhh sorry" said Gingka, as his face turned as red as his hair. "Its ok, now come on; if you could just give…" Madoka said when all of a sudden she was cut off by; Gingka picking her up, "give you a boost; already on it!" said Gingka as he was carrying Madoka towards the book shelf

" thanks Gingka!" said Madoka, as she finally got the book!  
"Gingka I think this is it!" said Madoka as she began flipping through the pages; to check if she was right and her guess indeed was correct; it was the book of the star bladers now all they had to do now was call the others!. "You found it Madoka" said Gingka; as a smile appeared on his face |not me Gingka, we did it!" said Madoka as she smiled and hugged Gingka at the same time.

Meanwhile with the others  
"huh we can't seem to find anything and neither have we seen Madoka or Gingka yet! I wonder where they are?" Said Dashan as he stood beside the others, in search for the book. "We all are here but where is Gingka and Madoka" asked Unu Eeka as she stood beside Masamunne. "Anyone called our names?" asked Madoka as she appeared behind the bookshelf along with Gingka beside her. "Madoka you're here!" exclaimed Hikaru. "Yeah I'm here alright; along with Gingka and the legendary star bladers book" said Madoka smiling, "so what's so, wait what! You have the book!" said Hikaru, as she literally screamed in everyone's ears while holding on to Kyouyas hand; which no one seemed to notice, until Madoka said "hey Hikaru are you and Kyouya together or what !" Exclaimed Madoka as a smirk appeared on her face. "Huh what no no no! What on earth are you talking about!?" Said Hikaru trying to hide her blush, "you know what I'm talking about, then why on earth would Kyouya allow you to hold his hand then; huh any answer for that!" Said Madoka giggling. "Uhh fine we are, happy!" Said Hikaru pouting  
"way mature Hikaru don't you think?!" said Madoka in a teasing manner. "Ha-ha very funny, I'm not a kid you know!" Exclaimed Hikaru, "then why are you pouting or is that a new mature thing now that I didn't hear about!" Asked Madoka questioningly "what I'm pouting, you should've told me earlier!" said Hikaru checking if her face was okay. "Ok ok enough fooling around guys, the point is we found the book" said Madoka ending the conversation. "Yes indeed Madoka is right, let's get out of here; this isn't the best place to be for long so let's move out, as before stay with your pairs in case someone gets lost now follow me!" Said Dashan as he slowly started to walk with the others following.

Time lapse this is the boring part so well I skipped it so it's like hours later

After hours had passed by, everyone still walking as they tried to find the exit. When all of a sudden darkness surrounding everyone as they went through the very deep and dark tunnel. "Guys hold on to your partners you might get lost it is very dark here!" Exclaimed Dashan, but it was too late for that as all the darkness surrounded the now panicked Madoka! "I I, where is everyone I'm all alone" said Madoka stuttering, as tear drops fell from her eyes, "don't worry Madoka I've got you; you're not alone" said a mysterious voice; as it reassured her!.

"Huh a Gingka is that you?" said Madoka as she wiped her tears off  
"Yup it's me, you ok?!" asked Gingka as he hugged her. "I I'm fine it's just that…." Madoka said as she was about to complete her sentence but then was cut off by Gingka; as he said "afraid of the dark?" said Gingka as a smirk appeared on his face but couldn't be seen!, "ah yeah!" said Madoka as she sighed.  
"Come on let's go, don't worry I'm here with you!" said Gingka as he held Madokas hand, while Gingka did that a blush appeared on Madokas face; which luckily couldn't be seen in the darkness that is!.

After Gingka and Madoka got out they saw the others coming towards them, luckily they had enough time to realize and leave each other's hands.

"Madoka you're ok we were worried for you, when we saw you weren't there; well Gingka was the one who noticed first and then went inside to get you; well you get what I mean!" Said Hikaru as she hugged her friend, "really! Thanks for worrying about me! I'm really sorry that I slowed you down and well wasted your time" said Madoka as she lowered her head.  
"Its ok, it happens, but it wasn't your fault" said Gingka smiling.  
"See Madoka we all agree it's not your fault, now come on we're almost there!" Said Dashan smiling as he began to walk as the others followed.

After the others finally had gotten out, they left Dashan and said their fare wells, after that being done they left for the WBBA!

(hope you guys liked this chapter and thanks for all the reviews that was sent on my previous chapter and umm I forgot to tell you guys ahh well I'm in need of 2 oc so I thought why not let my reviewers decide and the 2 people who send me first will get their oc in the story, describe the character how it looks what it likes and well its beyblade, they'll soon be coming in the 10 or sooner chapter and they both will be legendary star bladers and if you want you guys can also send or pm me about the other 2 which will be in the dark side don't forget to send me your characters byyyye!.)


	5. Chapter 5

At the WBBA  
"Ok guys me and Unu Eeka read the book and this is what we found out! we found out that the star bladers are powered by music; each of us have a musical talent in side of us!". Said Madoka as she explained. "Don't forget we have names too! You might not have read that part, it was a kind of hidden page: said Unu Eeka as she also explained. "Ok so what are the names?" asked Madoka curiously "oh yeah you're princess sapphire; who has the purest of hearts!" said Unu Eeka answering Madokas question "uh huh and how'd you know that?" Asked Madoka, "oh that's simple there was one pic and it looked like you!" Said Unu Eeka, "ahh ok so what about Hikaru and you?" asked Madoka "oh yeah you read it! And tell us" said Unu Eeka as she handed Madoka the book, "ok let's see here ummm, Hikaru is princess harmonious and Unu Eeka is princess lyris; umm ok then now that that's sorted out; me and Unu Eeka were thinking of starting a band, with that we have a better chance of finding the 2 other star bladers as well as making our bond with beys stronger, to make our band official I need to go and get some things done" Said Madoka as she was about to step outside but was stoped by Gingka "umm hey Madoka can I come?" asked Gingka half pleading, "of course you can come, ok guys till I'm gone no chaos; Unu and Hikaru are in charge all of you think of a band name and don't break anything and by that I mean Masamunne please!" Said Madoka as she left with Gingka.

After Gingka and Madoka were gone  
"Ok guys so as Madoka said 'no' chaos we'll keep it that way and as for the band name we need a 'not attention' catching name got it!" Asked Unu Eeka as she and Hikaru walked around to see if everything was in perfect shape.

"Ok so bout the band names any ideas?" Asked Hikaru "me me! I have an idea what about the burgers" said Masamunne enthusiastically "ahh let me think 'no' Masamunne, oh I got one what about the bladers, it's simple and nothing special" said Unu Eeka happily.  
"That's a great idea! Ok that's done; so when Madoka comes back we'll tell her that" said Hikaru joyfully.  
"Tell me what?" asked Madoka cluelessly, "oh the band name is the bladers, sooooo how is it?" Asked Hikaru hoping for a satisfied reply. "It's perfect you guys, ok so!" Madoka was about to say but was interrupted by her phone, "oh ahh I got to take this, sorry!" Said Madoka regretfully. "Its ok Madoka go take it we understand!" Said Hikaru happily; "thanks you guys", said Madoka as she moved into a corner.

"Ah hello?" said Madoka nervously, "yes hello maim; are you Mrs. Madoka Amano" asked the voice politely, "yes I am!" said Madoka; not sure of what to say next, "uhhm well Mr. Amano has passed away, but before he did leave he said to tell you this, my beloved daughter do not shed a single tear, I might be gone but my spirit shall always belong in your heart take care!" Said the voice as the letter ended. "That was all, have a pleasant night!" said the voice as the phone hung up, right after that tears started dripping from the brunettes sapphire eyes; luckily no one saw them as they were busy in their chat but one!.

The brunette quickly ran out the door, as tears began pouring to the ground, the brunette was sad anyone could tell; for what she had just heard anyone would be sad and for the most part no one was there to comfort her or at least that's what she thought; but little did she know her prince in shining armor would soon arrive!.

"I'm all alone, mom was never there but now dads gone, the only family I had is gone!" Said the brunette sadly as she began to sing.

(An: it's just a song I made up)

Madoka:  
I fell from the sky's to the ground  
I feel so alone  
I feel no one's there for me not anymore  
There will be no one to catch me when I fall  
Cause I will be alone  
The world comes crashing down onto me  
I feel so alone!, while Madoka was singing someone was watching her as she sang her song of sorrow

I feel so alone there will be no one to catch me when I fall sang Madoka, as she was about to fall; but was caught by none other than Gingka himself and started to sing as well:

Gingka:  
Did you forget about me  
I will be there to catch you when you fall  
You were always there for me and now I'll do the same  
I will not leave but I will protect you sang Gingka and was then joined by Madoka as she sang:  
You will protect me sang Madoka as the song ended.

"Gingka what are you doing here?" Asked Madoka with teary eyes,  
"I saw you run so I followed you here" Said Gingka, "thanks for being with me Gingka" said Madoka thankfully, "it's my pleasure; what's up with the teary eyes?" Asked Gingka, "Gingka" said Madoka sniffling as she hugged him. "Madoka what's the matter, why're you crying? such a pretty girl like you shouldn't be in tears" said Gingka, "Gingka it's my ddad hhes gone; forever!" Said Madoka sadly, Madoka "I'm really sorry; but I'll be here with you, I've went through this too, so you're not alone!" Said Gingka trying to cheer Madoka up! "Wwait you you said; you think I'm pretty!" Said Madoka recalling what Gingka said earlier, as well as trying to stop blushing. "Yes you are a pretty girl, Madoka you're the only girl that's ever caught my eye and umm what I'm trying to say is I like you and it's okay if you don't like me back!" Said Gingka sadly, "what? No! Gingka I like you to! I just didn't have the courage to say it to you!" Said Madoka eagerly.

"you do! So then I can do this" said Gingka as he kissed Madokas cheek, "ok now that's done, May I?" said Gingka as he offered Madoka a hand, as she took it, then both hands were locked together, as both of them walked towards the WBBA.  
While they were walking there was a painful yet cold silence surrounding them, so Madoka spoke up as she broke the ice and said "Gingka I love you" said Madoka politely as she laid her head gently on Gingkas shoulder as she closed her eyes hoping for an answer and soon she was replied as Gingka said "I love you to Madoka!" said Gingka looking into Madokas sapphire blue eyes that glimmered in the moonlight and soon both golden brown and sapphire eyes were met in a very long gaze as they walked together in the moonlight; staring at each other at the same time as well as walking hand in hand. Finally love confessions were made; the bond both of them shared could never be broken! Or could it?

Tun tun I know I left you in suspense but I gave a hint on what's gonna happen next, people who paid real close attention would or could have figured it out, until then see ya oh yeah i lllllllllooooovveeeeee keeping you guys in suspense; I know it's kinda mean but that's just the way it gotta be! Bye!

Ok guys just edited it I am soooo sorry I just noticed what happened real sorry! hope it doesn't happen again


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys finally I've uploaded the chapter 'oh yeah I've noticed I haven't described the new characters features so go to my profile and you'll find out how they look!'

Me: today we have a special guest with us *points at someone*

Gingka: oh hi * Gingka says while reading the script*

Gingka: *glares at me* why'd you have to make me *before he could say another word I sshhed him I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise now would I *

Me: *glares back at him* Gingka you're my favorite character so let's keep it that way or else I'm gonna put a tragic ending for you now you wouldn't want that would you

Gingka: *pouts* hmmmm fine

Madoka: hey, wait what Gingka why are you pouting come on Gingka you're more mature than that! *drags him away while giving him a lecture about matureness*

Me: ok well that was weird, ok let's start the story; wait one sec I'll be back *runs towards Gingka*

Me: Gingka give that back or you're gonna, OK GINGKA THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW *smacks him on the head* now what did I tell you.

Me: oh forgot you were there *stares at the audience (readers), oh well let's start the story before Mr. pouty face over there gets it. See ya

At the B pit  
"Hey Madoka" said Hikaru as she entered B pit, "oh Hikaru *yawn* hi" said Madoka "you've been working late again!" Said Hikaru sternly, "No no" said Madoka as she stuttered, "ah huh, Madoka one of these days you're" before Hikaru could finish Gingka bounced in and asked; "hey Madoka you done with Pegasus" as he jumped up and down, almost like Yu when he's on sugar high.  
"Oh Pegasus, here!" said Madoka as she handed him the bey. "Oh I almost forgot dad needs you and the others at the WBBA" said Gingka as he hugged his bey (wow Gingka real mature, I wonder how he'll survive without his bey if it ever got lost not that Gingka would ever let that happen!)

"I'll meet ya there Gingka" said Madoka as she gathered all her stuff she was using before and put it into a specific place.  
"I'll stay with Madoka too" said Hikaru, ok see ya guys later said Gingka as he bounced away.

At the WBBA where everyone had arrived

"Good everyone's here, I the immortal Ph…." before Ryo could finish Hikaru cut in; "get to the point please director" she said coldly,  
"Ahhhm well Unu Eeka came out with a new discovery; go ahead Unu Eeka!" said Ryo pushing the blunette forward, "umm as the director said I found out something and that is…." before Unu Eeka could continue there was a loud crash sound; as two black mysterious bladers came in, as they caught their beys which were tossed into the air.

"Well well well, we meet again princess, we might as well finish our unfinished business!" Said the mysterious figure triumphantly as if she had won the last battle!

"I'll do it, leave Madoka out of this!" Said Gingka sternly, "oh princesses' faithful hero! how could I ever forget" Said the black figure amusingly. "Gingka its fine I can handle it" said Madoka, "oh I don't know about that, but either way she's right, we have someone already waiting for you!" Said the mysterious blader as she smirked.

"Ok but if….." before Gingka could finish the she blader cut in "ya ya, I know the threat; don't lay a finger on her!" She perfectly said as if she knew what Gingka was about to say.

(ok guys you know the drill, too lazy to write the hole descriptive battle; but remember I do describe the ending of the battle) and (umm lots of you guys have told me to try writing the hole battle; I apologize but the hole battle is just not today; but I promise I'll try to write the hole battle in the future! )

Madokas battle:

"I won the last battle, so this shouldn't be that hard" said Madoka,

"Well you might be right, but remember we've got a lot of tricks up our sleeve" said the mysterious blader as she smirked, "hum how could I forget?" said Madoka smirking.

Meanwhile with Gingkas battle:

"I will not lose" said Gingka determinedly,

"You might not lose, but the consequences will be much worse" said the mysterious she blader; as her dark poisonous scorpion clashed with Gingkas cosmic Pegasus.

The ending of the battle with Gingka and the Mysterious blader

Both beys clashed fiercely but only one could come out on top and as Gingka said; he did! Gingka came out victorious, but there was more to it than just that! If someone watched Gingka closer they could see it wasn't his old loving self; he was much colder. People say loved ones can get hurt by one another and that was just the case between these two.

Madokas POV:

'I saw Gingka as he won the battle, I thought I felt him act different but shrugged it off as he approached me'

Normal POV:

"Gingka I saw you win" said Madoka as he approached her. "Ya so!" Said Gingka coldly, "ah Gingka I just wanted to….." before Madoka could finish Gingka walked away; but before he did that he said this: "Madoka you know what you're the worst person I've ever met, Douji could be better than you" said Gingka giving one quick glance to Madoka before he walked away.

Little did Gingka know that all what he said he would soon regret.

As Gingka left Madoka there physically; he had also left Madoka there mentally 'in thought'! Madoka couldn't understand what was happening, it was like the whole world came crashing down on her! Was this all the red headed blader thought of her; what happened to all the confession they made merely a few days ago. No Madoka wouldn't stand for this, it must've been something to do with the silent bladers, and this wasn't the Gingka she neither knew nor loved. That must've been their trick at least that's what Madoka made herself believe! but deep down she had doubts she didn't want to have but did either way!.

Madoka was lost in thought, but soon snapped out of it as the silver haired blader called her name.

"Madoka you gotta stand up, you're not a quitter!" Said Tsubasa snapping the brunette out of her thoughts. "Huh you're right Tsubasa" said Madoka as she stood back up on her feet; trying to show she was fine but deep down in her eyes you could see she was holding her tears back.

"I will not lose" said Madoka determinedly

(Ok guys skipping the battle scene; but the ending battle scene is there )

Both beys still clashing, none giving even an inch, this seemed as if it was going to be a close one. No one could tell who would win; soon after both bladers had to bring out their special moves.

"Melody Gasher (remember in my story Madokas bey evolved), harmony earth" Madoka cried, "Go dark horse, Dark trampling horse" the black figure also cried. Both beys gave everything they had, but in the end Madoka was victorious; though to her it seemed more like a loss than a victory.

Madoka had won, as her bey landed in her hand it seemed she was in another world then.

"Madoka thank you, you've set me free; made my dreams come true I wish I could repay you but I have to go on a journey which will last forever, I may not ever see you again and neither will you see me!" Said the mysterious glowing light. "I who, no wait you're" before Madoka could finish the light finished for her "your bey yes I am, Madoka ,you must be thinking you'll never find a bey to use; don't worry you will I know so; and promise me this You'll never shed a single tear for me ever please" the light pleaded, while waiting for an answer. "I I won't, I promise" said Madoka, as soon as the light heard this it faded away as Madoka entered the normal world once again.

"Madoka finally you're back" said Tsubasa as a sigh of relief came through. "Madoka you ok we saw what happened to your bey" said Tsubasa worriedly,

"I know; I'm fine no worries; I just need to spend some time alone" said Madoka softly.

"Ok I'll just go find Gingka" before Tsubasa finished Madoka suddenly said "if he wants to don't force him" she said as she walked away, while leaving Tsubasa in thought.

By the river during the sunset Madoka could be found crying, all that Gingka had said earlier made Madokas heart shatter into bits and pieces; a bruise that can never healed; unless the cause of the problem itself puts things right! And soon it did!

Gingka was angry at himself for what he said to Madoka and now was suffering the consequences; but it wasn't his fault either way it was his mouth and no one could change the past!

Gingka wanted to put things right even though he knew it wouldn't be easy; to his surprise it was.

As Gingka came and sat down next to Madoka; before he said a word Madoka plunged herself at him.

"Gingka I know you!" before Madoka finished Gingka put his finger on Madokas lips and said |"Madoka it's my fault", but Madoka disagreed and said she knew what happened, that it wasn't him who said that but the silent bladers that had made him say that, and also confessed she wasn't really sure that he didn't really mean it!.After confessions were made, apologize accepted and soon all there was left to do was to watch the sunset together without any problem!

Soon bonds were fixed between both of them and now it was official their bond could break through any misunderstandings that came between them and would never drift them apart ever again!

Ok guys that's the chapter how was it love it like it, hate it don't forget to tell me how it is in the review section see ya in the next chapter!And sorry for some of the spelling mistakes!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys chapter 6 and 7 in one day, I felt bad making you wait so I put up 2 chapees in one day as a sorry present, but before we get to the story let's see how Someone likes the script and no spoilers Gingka .

Gingka: *reads the script* ya I'm nice today and not mean

Me: *sweat drops* did you think I was gonna do something to you or what, I told u before you're not on my bad side and after all you're my fav character.

Gingka: umm maybe and I kinda forgot

Me: Gingka get your memory skills checked up, umm ok now onto the chapter

Days passed by, yet still Madoka  
couldn't find the perfect beyblade she wanted, Melody Gasher had told her she'd find one soon; and day by day Madoka kept losing hope yet one really tiny piece of her heart said she will find her perfect match soon very soon.

At the WBBA  
"Hikaru I don't know what to do, I mean I don't have a bey", said Madoka worriedly," calm down Madoka we will find the perfect bey soon" said Hikaru reassuringly, "hey guys look what i found?" said Gingka joyfully, "umm your bey" said Hikaru with a clueless face; "it's his old bey storm pegasus right Gingka!" Asked Madoka, "uh hum yeah and it has a musical note on it too; I tried to control it but It just wouldn't don't you try Madoka you're in need of a bey"  
"I don't know Gingka pegasus are known to be wild; if you can't control it I don't think anyone can either way I'll try it" said Madoka as she took the bey and let it rip; at first Madoka was nowhere near controlling it no matter how hard she tried, finally she realized she was getting so worked up and maybe that was the reason why she couldn't control the bey, trying to calm down she decided to hum a musical tune; whatever she thought for the bey to do ;it did!.

Finally Madoka realized this was the perfect bey for her; both blader and bey worked perfectly in sync while they sang their lovely melody.

"Huh you were right Gingka" said Madoka surprised,  
"So Madoka what are you gonna call it?" asked Gingka, "wait hold on you're giving me your bey" Asked Madoka or more like shouted, "yup I trust you Madoka!" said Gingka happily, "tthanks" said Madoka confused for the decision Gingka had made yet great full all the same. "Umm it does have a sapphire emerald on it, I think I'll call it sapphire bolt pegasus; so how about it?", asked Madoka ,"that's a perfect name Madoka it suits both of you" said Hikaru as always happy for her best friend.

Days past by Madoka and sapphire worked hard everyday to get their bond so strong not even the biggest threats could break their bond!.

At the WBBA

"Guys me and Unu did some research and found out the other 2 people who got the star fragments are none other than Sophie and Mei Mei" said Madoka ,as she pointed towards the door in which Sophie and Mei Mei came out of.

"So Sophie and Mei Mei are here?" asked Gingka; "not only them, come on out you guys" said Madoka as she called everyone, before their very eyes all the groups from the championships were standing right in front of them .

"Wwhat; Madoka you didn't tell us about this" said Gingka obviously confused by all of this. "Oh I got so caught up I forgot to mention it" said Madoka sheepishly, "so Madoka are you still Gingkas faithful mechanic?!" asked Dashan teasingly,  
"Of course she's the faithful mechanic she is the best around!" Said Gingka not really understanding what Dashan really meant!. "Gingka you uhh why am I even talking to you; come on girls let's go before I burst at these boys", said Madoka angrily as she and the girls walked out of the building.

With the girls

"So guys how's it been?; its been a real long time since we spoke to each other" said Madoka, "you're right it has been long" said Hikaru.

"Oh yeah forgot to mention this is Unu Eeka, Unu Sophie and Mei Mei" Said Madoka as three of them shacked hands.

"So umm how's Wales?" asked Madoka knowing as soon as Sophie would hear the name she'd majorly blush and she did, "Madoka cut it out!" said Sophie as she tried to hide her face "Well since this is the game we're playing, so what about you and Chao xin Mei Mei?" asked Hikaru, "umm there's nothing going on between us" stated Mei Mei clearly, "yup then its official alright" said Hikaru while giggling, "yup that's right wait what no!" shouted Mei Mei. "See told ya so!" Hikaru whispered into Madokas ear while giggling non stop. "Ok now that your fun is done ,Hikaru what about you and Kyouya?" asked Madoka as she smirked, "oh Nnnothing" said Hikaru as she stuttered, "Uh huh" said the gang in sync except for Hikaru; "ok ok I admit it happy now you guys go!" said Hikaru ,"well she's right it'll only be fair" Exclaimed Sophie. "Ok so I like Wales ;now Mei Mei go!" said Sophie pointing towards Mei Mei, "FINE umm I like Chao xin, now Madoka; ok me and Gingka are together there I said it" said Madoka blushing quite a lot "AWWwww Madoka!" said the group in sync except for Madoka, before any of them could say another they earned a push from Unu Eeka, as they almost got trapped by the one the only 'silent bladers'.

"Nice to see you again little sis mom knows about you running away from home she doesn't really care! You were worthless anyway; star blader or not still pathetic" said the black figure coldly; which made Unu Eeka flood out a river of tears as she fell to the ground.

"Ok that's enough, I won't let you hurt her anymore and you could just give up hiding I know who you are" said Madoka sternly.

And suspense I left you guys in suspense see ya next time and sorry for any spelling errors


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys I've broken the suspense now you guys shall get to know what happens! Hope you like it

"I know who you are Teruko" said Madoka sternly while glaring at Teruko, "well well it seems you're smarter than you look, found out my true identity now did you?" said Teruko while smirking. " I just came here to battle you!, of course I need pay back on you!" said Teruko, "then it's on what are you waiting for?" said Madoka impatiently, "hold on" said Teruko as her fellow silent bladers sprayed something over the gang except for Madoka that  
luckily Sophie managed to dodge it as the 3 star bladers fell, what seemed to be sleeping.

"What did you do to them?" screamed Madoka, "calm down they're just sleeping, hmm seems like one of your friends seemed to dodge it; might as well let my Comrade deal with her!" said Teruko as the battle had commence between Sophie and the silent blader.

(ok guys you know the drill I said in the future by future I didn't mean this today future, I might as well try describing but it won't be this chapter maybe the coming chapters)

Sophies' battle:

As Sophie still had merely unlocked her true powers she wasn't doing very well; but on the other side with the silent blader he was hanging on pretty well and barely even a single droplet came down his face, soon Sophie was powerless she used up everything she had and now just couldn't hang on anymore!.

Sophies POV:

'I felt weak at first everything was spinning I didn't know how long I could hold on; I was powerless against the silent blader. I tried to help Madoka ,if anything happens to her I'll be the one to blame, I did everything in my power to help; but soon everything went black and I could tell I'd lost but more than just that I might have just lost a precious friend'

Normal POV:

Sophies body slammed to the ground as she fainted of weakness, now it was all up to Madoka to come through, for her to win but most importantly to win for her friends she was the only one left, and Madoka was a person who'd never give up especially when it's for her friends!.

The battle had begun between Teruko and Madoka!

(ok guys you know yada yada yada I'll put up the ending scene)

Madoka and Teruko battled harsh and long, they were perfectly matched it seemed the battle would end in a tie but anyone could tell none of them wanted that!

Finally both bladers weakened they had battled so long ;soon their strength was fading away, not one was powerless but both were. None of them could use their special move for they had lost too much strength, finally it was time for Teruko to bring out the tricks she had.

"You know princess, you've never really met your mother have you?" asked Teruko with a sly smile on her face,

"SO what!" Asked Madoka as she obviously didn't want to discuss the topic ; but of course Teruko did. Hmm your dad didn't tell you, hmm come to think of it why would he, well the truth is your mother was killed by us you see, she interfered with our plans one too many times; we warned her but she just wouldn't listen finally we had to torture her to death and that's just the same faith you're gonna get!" Said Teruko smirking. After Madoka found out she felt like crying, it made sense the picture she saw in the book must've been her mother, the very first star blader!

Madoka wanted to cry she really did but held it back, she knew her mother wouldn't want this so she bravely held back her tears and battled once again; which was much to Terukos surprise as she thought Madoka would just fall to the ground and quit everything;

"Listen to this, I know what you're thinking, how could I've gotten back up?; remember this whatever you give me I'll throw it back at you; I'm not quitting especially when my friends are involved, I Will win!" said Madoka determined to win as she left Teruko speechless!.

Teruko and Madoka battled once more but this time Madoka was different she seemed angrier though; somehow she controlled her anger not wanting it to interfere.

The battled seemed as if it would continue till the end; finally the end had come at last and the winner was once again Madoka, though as always she had lost something in the end and this time it was remembering her mother. As she thought about her mother everything seemed to stop; everything around her had just froze ,but in reality she was the one who had stopped; as she fell to the ground; before she even touched it she felt a strong pair of arms grip her as everything faded away.

The mysterious figure put Madoka gently on the bench that was near bye and then fled for help knowing he would regret it later!

At the WBBA

As Ryo was speaking an unknown person came bursting through the doors panting as he explained what was going on. Everyone ran as fast as they could to get there as quickly as possible.

When they arrived:  
Madoka said Gingka as he ran towards her and gently picked her up, while the others did the same ;Kyouya and Hikaru, Sophie and Wales, Unu Eeka and Masamunne, Chao xin and Mei Mei.

At the WBBA

The girls had been admitted to the WBBA hospital facility, everyone were worried about them; but most of all Sophie and Madoka they took quite a beating, but Hikaru and the others were fine they just needed rest that's all!, though If it hadn't been for him no one could've been there in time!

"We forgot to thank you, so what's your name?", asked Gingka "his names Dony to begin with and he's my best friend", said Masamunne jumping around; "Hey I thought I was your best friend" king protested, "you are along with Dony the dungeon gym and gan gan galaxy" said Masamunne happily!  
"Ok guys cool it!, I'm just an old friend of Masamunne's that's all, and about how I came to know about this was; I was just walking around when all of a sudden I heard a girl scream and", as if on que Madoka and the others came  
In!

"Madoka what are you doing out of bed?" Asked Gingka as he quickly rushed up to Madoka and caught before she could fall.  
"Iii'mm fffine", said Madoka as she stuttered just like Sophie did while she was talking to Wales.

"I jjust need to get a bit of fresh air, tthat's all", said Madoka who was still stuttering. " Hmm fine I'll come with you then" said Gingka as he held Madoka's hand tight but gentle in his grasp as they walked out of the building.

"Madoka you don't seem like your normal self; please Madoka tell me what's wrong?" Gingka pleaded "I ,the silent bladers were the one who killed my mother Gingka; she was the first ever star blader and, I I just don't know what to do" said Madoka as she broke into a river of tears that streamed down her face!

"Madoka no matter what happens I'll always be there for you" said Gingka as he held Madoka's hand and gazed upon her ocean sapphire blue eyes; both stayed like that for quite a while, finally when it was getting late, they held hands and walked together as the sun setted.

I love ginmado pairing hoped u liked it see ya


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys I'm back I'm really sorry for the late update! And I'm still working on the Halloween story(I know Halloween passed though I'm still going to post the story because I got really good ideas from you guys) which should be out soon; maybe around this and next week but I'm not making any promises ok and as usual I have someone with me Gingka

Gingka: oh hi

Me: Gingka you wouldn't know where my burgers disappeared to right?

Gingka: -burps- excuse me

Me: GINGKA! Oh sorry forgot u were here ok on with the story I'll see you guys at the ending till then I'm after Gingka

It had been a week since they were last encountered by the silent bladers and yet still everyones bruises had yet to be healed, but most of all Madoka's; she had been hurt physically and mentally  
She'd taken a lot in!  
Everyone one was worried about her but most of all Gingka he was worried for her sick though he knew she needed her time.

At the WBBA

"Hagane we get you're worried though you can't stay like this; if she was here now she'd said the same at least listen to her!" Kyouya said in anger though remained to make his voice seem gentle.  
"Okay I guess you're right" Said Gingka ,"aren't I always?" Kyouya sneered as he left the redhead.

Near the river side  
"Gingka?" As the name was rolled down the brunettes tongue, causing a certain redhead to look back and gasp.

"Madoka you're here!" was all Gingka managed to say. "I am; Gingka please never do this to yourself! Again!" Said Madoka as she fell on her knees droplets of water pouring from her face!  
"Madoka I was worried about you" Gingka explained as he crouched up beside Madoka "I know you were Gingka don't be! It hurts me to see you like this!" said Madoka tearing up, "I I ,fine I won't though you'll do the same deal?!" he began cheering her up with his usual charms ,smiling reassuringly he got up  
"Promise!" Said Madoka smiling back as Gingka helped her up as both walked back to the WBBA!

At the WBBA  
"Madoka there you are!" Said Hikaru with a sigh of relief; "where'd you run of to...?" Asked Hikaru before she stopped in mid sentence ,"looks like thing been solved then; you're in better shape now Madoka!" Said Hikaru smirking making Madoka blush "good job Hagane , you'll always win Madoka's heart over wouldn't you?" Said Kyouya as he appeared next to Hikaru smirking  
;making Madoka blush as she bursted at both of them "OK I GET IT ,come on Hikaru let's go practice! Before I do something!" Said Madoka walking off; Hikaru following behind the now angry or in this case rather embarrassed Madoka!

With the director  
"So Mr Hagane I thought about something it's not full proof though I'm quite sure it'll work!" Said Madoka determinedly , "well okay then let's hear it !" As both got into a deeper and deeper conversation they came to a agreement; but what is something you'll have to find out!

Ok guys I'm back with Gingka left in the closet ;a bit of a issue there anyways as you can see this is shorter than usual sorry about that this isn't my best work though I hope you enjoyed!

So as for the suspense in the last bit there , if you guys have any clue on what that is you can PM me or right it down in the comment section and again not my best work though hoped you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Ok guys I'm back, sorry for the wait ;anyways I'm breaking the suspense hope you enjoy bye and forgot to mention check my profile out so you know all the info on the characters because well I'm to lazy to write it down example: the star bladers names not their original names their apparently code names which they'll also use here to hide their identity; okay hope you enjoy bye!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Madoka and the others were all set, they discussed this with the director and he's fine with it now the moment of truth!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hi everyone this is our band 'the bladers' and we're glad you all could make it ,at the end of the concert feel free to come backstage and tell us how our act was!" Said Madoka on the microphone, "okay take it away Airis (Sophie's name)!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"(Song i made!)br /Madoka: I'm just an ordinary girlbr /Group: lookin to the pastbr /Hikaru: the bonds I made beforebr /Unu Eeka: and the tears I had shedbr /Group: lookin to the pastbr /Mei Mei: the bonds I lostbr /Madoka: though still remain in my heart/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Hikaru and Sophie: the friends I had madebr /Mei Mei and Unu Eeka: the memories we had sharedbr /Group: the time we had spentbr /Madoka: the fun we hadbr /Lookin to the pastbr /The memories I have treasuredbr /Group: in my heart/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Sophie and Madoka: the past and present I have livedbr /Gave me a lesson I'll never forget/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Madoka: the memories I have gainedbr /The past I rememberbr /Group: lookin to the pastbr /Madoka: the bonds, mistakes, friends I have gainedbr /I will never forget my past/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Okay guys so that was our song, we'd like to say a few words before we head out, I'm first: so the song basically is about looking behind you or in other words the past!" Said Madoka stepping back as Hikaru came, "so the song means treasure every memory you have!" Said Hikaru backing up as Unu Eeka came, "don't be embarrassed of what you've done in the past" said Unu Eeka backing up as Mei Mei came along "this is your memory you've lived it once, don't ever think/say you want to change it!, it could come out even worse in the end" said Mei Mei backing up as Sophie stepped forwards "your past help to improve your present and future, learn from your mistakes don't grieve on them!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Okay guys we'll be backstage hope you enjoyed and be sure to tell us how it was!" Said Madoka as the group took a bow while the audience bursted into claps and cheers/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Back stagebr /"Wow guys that was awesome you all were!" Madoka but went silent as she felt a gentle light tap on her shoulder causing her to jump./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Sorry about that, I just wanted to tell you what a great show that was especially on your guys first time!, I'm Epona by the way" Epona smiled as she held out her hand, "oh no need it was my fault to react like that, and nice to meet you too!" Madoka said warmly while chuckling at her actions, as her eyes fell upon a mark present on Epona as she stared; eyes wide open! /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"There was a new character introduced it's an Oc which I finally added sorry for the waitbr /And by the way that's where I'm leaving you guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter tell me how it was and the song I made, again hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time bye!/p 


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys I'm back and you might be wondering why I am a bit late with the update. Well the reason is because today I am gonna upload more than one chapter since it's my birthday and I'm feeling good today; oh yeah because I was working on stories to upload so that's why I'm a bit late and now let's begin with the story shall we!

"Madoka are you okay? Hello earth to Madoka!" Epona snapped her fingers in front of Madoka to get her attention as she was awfully still. "Huh? Oh sorry about that" Madoka replied sheepishly as she finally snapped out of what people might say 'day dreaming' but that wasn't the case for Madoka! She had a very good explanation for that though she feared 'they' might be around and proving her theory right an explosion was caused!

Grey smoke everywhere nobody could see a thing; neither themselves even! Epona stood still in a fighting stance as she heard Madoka's scream and ran to her rescue though it was too late for that as Madoka and the rest of the gang had been taken by the one the only 'Silent Bladers'! And she was the only one left!

To Epona all of this was a big confusion but she didn't try running away for a second! If her friends were in danger she'd prefer to try and help in any way possible! But she didn't have a clue where to start and before she knew it she was trying to communicate with Madoka as all Star Bladers had the ability to do so! And soon before she knew it she and Madoka had a mind connection as Madoka began guiding her as well as told her the truth of who she was and was now known as 'princess Moonlight' a fierce warrior princess with brutal strength as she crushed her enemies ;though deep inside she had a kind loving heart! With all that said Madoka told her about her friends and how to get to them as to where they were.

Epona ran throughout the city in search of Madoka's friends; so she could tell them what had happened and go with them to save her friends! As Epona did so she had a very awkward and strange feeling inside though she liked it! After so many years Epona could actually call someone her friends and not just someone who used her and then threw her away as she was a box of juice; once empty they would throw it away.

As she was caught up in thinking she bumped into 2 people, "I'm sorry I wasn't looking" Epona bowed down and apologized, but as soon as she raised her head she swore the female and the male most likely looked very similar as if they were twins. "Watch where you're going!" the female said harshly while the male just looked away, "Oh excuse me! Did you not here me apologize?!" Epona spat back but was soon caught off guard as the female hesitantly laughed. "Sorry about my attitude earlier; I was just testing you! And you've passed it! Well nice to meet you I'm Raven Elric and this is my bey Glacial Hunter!" (I'll describe her in my profile)Raven replied as she held her bey high; which had a wolf face bolt! "You know with your excuse I wouldn't have trusted you though I have a feeling I should trust you; so I will! Well my name is Epona Kurotoshiro; and this is my bey Mesteno Equus! Nice to meet you!" Epona said happily as she held her bey; which had a horse face bolt which had a side view of the horse! Later she turned her attention to the male who just stood there with his eyes closed.

"umm don't mind me asking but who is he?" Epona asked as she directed her attention towards the male. "Oh him, he's my brother we're travelling together I just met him a few days back, though don't mind his attitude deep inside he has a kind loving heart; all you have to do is start a conversation with him!" Raven replied. Epona walked over to him and made a friendly introduction; "Hi I'm Epona Kurotoshiro, nice to meet you! So what's your name?", "Me? Oh I'm Bert and this is my bey Superious" he yelled excitedly as he showed his bey which had an Alicorn face bolt (a horse with wings and a horn!).

Okay guys that's where I'll stop though don't worry today I'm uploading more than one chapter so yeah! Review in the comment section and tell me how it was till then bye!


	12. Epilogue

Okay guys hi I'm back but this isn't a chapter. I wanted to clear some things out!

.Okay so the first thing I wanted to say is I'm really sorry I've noticed some of my stories haven't been updated in 1-2 weeks, Eg: The teacher and the apprentice!

Okay so about that hopefully I'll upload the next chapter in the next week, I'm really behind my schedule so hopefully that gets updated!

.Next is I'm thinking of sending 'the legendary star bladers' for adoption, but I'm skipping that idea! You guys are really supporting this story so I don't want to do that and besides I've got already got an ending plan and just a heads up some of you will be potentially mad at me but that's just how it's supposed to end!

And this story will come to an end about 4-5 chapters later! So yeah

.And this is the last thing I wanted to say is my other story 'Heart of the creed' will be a bit behind because I'm trying to finish my main projects but the chapter should be updated around next to next week if not sooner!

.So yeah and one more thing is I'm working on a Christmas special but no ideas yet so that'll be late like my Halloween one-shot though I'll try my best to complete it before that happens!

Okay guys so I'm a behind schedule which you must have read or seen by now, I'm really sorry for the delay but I'm working on it as fast as I can! And i'm going to try and put 2-3 updates in one week since i'm behind schedule! Till then Bye!


	13. Chapter 12

Okay guys now for the chapter and hopefully you read my epilogue and the reasons I'm a bit behind, if not then check it out its explaining why I'm late with all this! So now onto the chapter!

* * *

Raven and Bert had offered their assistance to Epona; helping her look around, but they had been running around the whole town looking for them, for now they had no luck!

They decided to rest for a bit, "maybe sitting around here can help and possibly someone could just come up to us and help!" Bert suggested but Raven and Epona thought he was crazy! That isn't possible it seemed; or is it?!

Just as he had said help did just come up to them literally! Standing right in front of them was a short green headed boy, "You must be Epona I presume!" he directed his attention to the girl with jet black hair; along with red highlights here and there.

"I am! What do you want with me?!" Epona stood up and asked in quite an aggressive manner, "Well my name is Dony! Your friends are in danger as well as mine! They've been kidnapped..." "Don't you think I already know that?" Epona cut in as her voice became harsher as her anger grew! "Epona maybe he can help us; you have to calm down." Raven tried to calm her friend down, "Fine! Go on speak I'm losing my patience!". "Don't you think you already have? Though back to the topic; I've been spying on the kidnappers they're the silent bladders and kept your friends captive in an underground base which starts up from the cave near the woods! Madoka told me to go get you so here I am!" Dony replied in the same amount of harshness given to him before.

"Okay fine I'm sorry for acting that way before, but you can't trust anyone.", "I agree, now let's not wait around here aren't your friends in danger?" Dony smirked seeing how surprised she became after she heard that; but soon shook it off as they followed him!

* * *

(This is the boring part so I'm skipping it!)

After an hour full of walking they finally came to a stop as they hid behind the rocks watching from a distance to what was going on; while also creating a strategize plan before they barged in! Once they had a plan they made their move in partners making it a bit easier to attack! Epona and Raven made the first moves as they just couldn't allow the boys to take the lead. Later on Bert and Dony followed as they set their friends free with their special moves; soon everyone joining in to help the girls, the silent bladers were gone in no time as the others left!

* * *

At the WBBA headquarters

Madoka and the others were thanking the others for their rescue. A bit after that Madoka noticed the mark on Raven's hand as she went over to her, "Raven I noticed you have the mark you do know what that mean right?" Madoka asked hoping for a satisfied reply; but that never came as Raven had no clue of what the mark meant! "Well for starters you're a star blader; who helps to defeat the silent bladders!" Madoka went on explaining as Raven began to understand more and more.

* * *

Okay guys this wasn't the most exciting chapter though I hope you enjoyed till then see ya and by the way keep a heads up for the next update of this story tomorrow because the next chapter will come out tomorrow if not sooner! Till then bye!


	14. Chapter 13

Okay as promised I'm updating and yeah I know I'm one day late sorry about that I was at a resort and I forgot to bring a laptop to update and write on so no writing neither update, so now I come home then can write! okay enough about me hope you like the chapter till then see ya!

* * *

A friend is a friend no matter the differences you share! If you have a true friend then you should know he/she wouldn't care of what you do no matter how big of a deal you assumed it to be! (okay I'm hinting something here!)

Everyone were resting up for the next day as they slept peacefully in their rooms except these two.

Madoka and Raven were wide awake strolling the WBBA headquarters as they discussed their suspicions alone as nobody were to be awake at this late hour; or so they thought!

As they were strolling in nothing but icy cold silence, Raven decided tochange that as well as get her doubts cleared about a certain jade eyed blader.

"umm... Madoka I don't want to be rude though you must have noticed that Unu Eeka girl is acting suspicious..." as they mentioned the certain blader they came across something very devastating!

"Teruko it's all going as planned they'll be in our trap in no time!" Unu Eeka was chatting with her sister. "oh don't forget sister this is my plan!" she said with such harshness and hatred anyone could see she didn't care about what happened to her younger sister; but Unu Eeka was blinded by following in her sisters footsteps.

"well well! I see betrayal!" Raven came out of hiding along with Madoka as they stood there waiting for a reply. Unu Eeka rushed and ended the call to her sister, now looking down having no idea what to say; but she didn't have to say anything as Madoka stepped towards her...

"you don't have to look ashamed Unu Eeka; they're family I understand." Madoka looked happy giving Unu Eeka a friendly and reassuring smile, ignoring the protests of a certain female standing behind them. "I'm so sorry!..." Madoka cut in, "you don't have to be! either way I'll still consider you as my friend and so will Raven! right?!" Raven knew Madoka wasn't kidding when she asked that and neither was she someone to mess with, so she had no choice but to give a satisfied reply and a slight groan.

"I I I. Why and how?!" Unu Eeka couldn't understand it! Why would Madoka give her a chance and still be friends with her? (Ello I'm so dizzy at the moment I'm on a swing and typing lol though it's fun!) "easy you're my friend and I shouldn't choose what you should do and shouldn't! you're free to do what you want!" Madoka and Raven left, leaving a now speechless Unu Eeka.

* * *

"So this will stay between us I presume!" Raven asked, "yeah it'll stay between us."

"Madoka how weren't you mad at that girl who just betrayed us?!" Raven was stumped how could Madoka possibly be not angry after what just happened! "simple sometimes you have to put your friendship to the test, I know Raven it's hard for you to have trust between friends though one day I know you'll come through!" (and by the way,if you wanna know Raven and Bert's past I'll write it on my profile but don't expect it to be here that quick!). "thanks Madoka! I've come around to you and Epona so far; so I guess I can possibly come around to the others too!" that made Madoka smile, she had such great friends no matter what they did and she had a feeling she'd make another friend soon!

* * *

Plot twist! and yeah I know short though I wanna keep you guys in suspense and in the comment section tell me if you saw the plot twist coming and the story is very close to it's end! I hope you enjoyed the story so far and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 14

Hi guys! And yes I know I'm super late kill me later if you want and I will be making another one-shot that'll come around today so I hope you enjoy this chapter and the song I wrote this time and again mega sorry for the late update I'll try my best to be on time but knowing me that'll be really rare! So till then see ya. And yeah this'll be pretty short sorry because I'm so caught up in my other story updates so yeah excuse me this time.

Every single word that was sang left an impact that could never be cured for now she was sure of what she must do! A decision just changed by a single song or in this case a single word! (I'm leaving a hint for next chapter!) Her destiny was decided but what was it? Nobody could answer that by far as they didn't or weren't sure of what ran in her mind!

Another chance to be on stage, the bladers were back and needed to cool off a bit so what better way than with a new song; singing it live, and including two new members of the band! The bladers were ready to rock the stage but haven't they always!?

-Backstage-

Madoka and the others worked really hard on this song, they were prepared and ready to have fun; well almost everyone. Unu Eeka had a weird feeling inside of her; nobody at least not the people who knew about it could blame her…. Well sort of. Reading the song over and over Unu Eeka couldn't help but feel the anger and hatred towards her own self! What the lyrics meant and the purpose for it, it seemed they were meant for her but in the same way it wasn't! It was meant not only for her but everyone; a valuable lesson indeed.

-Later-

"Well then we're back! With two new special band members! Presenting: Princess Moonlight (Epona) and Princess Celestine! (Raven)" the two stepped forward as they spoke, "nice to meet you all and we hope you enjoy!" Raven and Epona spoke in sync while stepping back as the song began.

On the stage it was time! To sing, play and have fun. Forgetting almost all the worries they had and putting their heart into all of this they were ready as they began!

(For people who don't know this but I write my own songs! Hope you enjoy it!)

Madoka: Stargazing into the night….

Fear and hatred put in just to one thought! The blunette was frozen as if she turned ice solid, no movement noticed. Luckily she had the brunette by her side no matter what the past memories were to be heard and observed.

Madoka: staring towards the starry night … Unu Eeka: pondering to what I've become or to the path I have chosen

Sophie: The path they have chosen

Mei Mei: Right or wrong

Madoka: For this is what they've chosen

Hikaru and Madoka: The bond shall live on… For this is what it means to be true friends!

Altogether: The spirit we all have inside shall always stay strong

Raaven: The unity we share…

Epona: We shall be one with true bonds

Madoka: For this is what I've become

Hikaru: No matter the doubts I have

Sophie: No matter the doubts I earn

Altogether: We shall always be one…

Madoka: With true bond…..

Madoka and Sophie: The distance that has grown

Mei Mei: Between you and I…

Mei Mei and Unu Eeka: Something that differs between you and me

Unu Eeka and Sophie: The bond we have destined to complete

Madoka: For this is who I am….

Altogether: the bond we have made….

"Well then guys hope you enjoyed the song called: True bonds forever! (AN: I had trouble coming up with the name so a friend helped me out with the name!), moral lesson through thick and thin no matter the situation; if your bond's strong enough a true friend will be there to pull you out of whatever mess!" with that said Madoka and the others headed in except one! The song; the lyrics had a strong impact on the blunette. One that could never be forgotten as she just stood there pondering over what she had just sang with the others, nobody could understand what was going with her except one as she pulled through for her so called friend once more; but Madoka never thought of her that way as she knew the blunette would come through in the end!

Okay not the best chapter I'm sorry but I hope you enjoyed this anyway! Till then see ya.


	16. Chapter 15

Hi guys! It's me Silver so… Yes I know I'm going really late with the updates and I'd like to apologize about that, it's just that I'm in a lot of hurry with the updates and with me daily life. Okay enough about me and onto the third last chapter! Xp

* * *

(And a bit of heads up, if you understand this part umm it'll all make sense in a moment)

They did it! They finally did…. Even if not having the legendary star bladers' power and glory it didn't matter. As long as they had the key to all power, they were invincible! Killing Madoka's' father was worth it and as presumed he wouldn't tell the brunette about her mother's pendant and about his death; in his final moments just to keep her safe. Yet what he didn't know was that his insolence would get the world in pure silence making them succeed!

The world froze. Using the power contained in the pendant and turning it from light to dark, time stopped as well as the people….. Except for the gang. A large barrier could be seen around them, as long as they had the legendary star bladers' along their side they had nothing to worry about, yet they still did! Running as fast as they could they finally made it to the silent bladers' lair coming face to face with them.

* * *

"Well well, finally decided to show up did we?! Well you're too late as the world already froze and time itself as well!" Teruko stated; getting up from her place as she stepped in front of Madoka dropping the pendant on the ground. "We don't need this anymore you can have it! All its power is used up so it's useless to us now!" Madoka knelt down carefully placing the pendant in her soft gentle hands; staring upon it she found the initials 'P.S'(Princess Sapphire) it couldn't belong to her so she thought of the most possible explanation and then it hit her! Collapsing to the ground, soft sobs were heard from the young brunette as her friends carefully gathered around. No one having any idea of what to do; not wanting to upset her more, only 2 stepped up as Epona and Dony both leaning down as they patted her back.

"Madoka please get up! You shouldn't be upset, yes indeed I do understand but this is just what they want!" Epona spoke, "Epona has got a point! Please get up Madoka no one wants to see you like that and neither would she…." Dony spoke. With all that said Bert stepped up, "Madoka none of us would be here without your help and what I mean is we all need you!" What Bert said made Madoka realize as she got up wiping the tears off she stood up!

"I will beat you here and now Teruko! And that is a promise!" Madoka spoke up sending a death glare towards Teruko. "Well you sure about that princess? Unu Eeka come here now!" Teruko demanded as Unu Eeka stepped forwards. "Why you little! Traitor! You were no good in the first place!" Raven spat while Bert began trying to stop her as she did so. "Please calm down Raven… Madoka will handle this."

"Bert's right. I can do it no need to wor…." Madoka soon stopped speaking as she saw Unu Eeka in a terrified state. "What's wrong with you?!" Teruko asked; staring upon her now terrified younger sister, "I can't and won't fight her!" Unu Eeka announced as she was sent a death glare from her elder sibling as she watched her friend and sister take stance ready to battle.

(I'm skipping the battle scene sorry, just gonna put in the ending okay?)

Teruko knew she was going to lose! She couldn't stand to let this happen so she commanded her bey to strike Madoka as it did so.

Madoka didn't see this coming as she was hit straight in the chest, thrown back as Gingka ran towards her; the others following. Gingka continuously kept yelling her name but it was no good as everyone could see she was in coma. And no way of waking her up they all stood there worried!

The Blunette watched this happen a sudden sadness appearing onto her face as she knew her destiny was decided for this was what she must do, something she willingly wanted to do!

* * *

Okay that's where I'll leave you guys in suspense and I'll try to update as soon as possible! Hope you enjoyed the third last chapter and I'll see you next time!


	17. Chapter 16

Yay I finally updated! I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, I know last time I said I would update sooner but it just wasn't possible for me so I'm so very sorry about that! And at the end of this chapter there will be some important news so don't forget to read that. And now let's get to the second last chapter.

* * *

Where was the young brunette? All she knew was one second she felt a pain inject in her body and the next moment she was in an empty, escapeless room. Questions, many questions filling the brunettes mind. Was she dead? What happened and where was she now? Were questions that an answer was not possible for?

* * *

Her unconscious body lay there, in the hands of the very tense redhead. They knew she wasn't dead at least… But surely was in coma and how long would that coma last? Nobody knew. Everyone was worried for the brunette; they had no idea what to do in this situation. All they had was hatred for Teruko! And what she had done to Madoka. For now all they could do was hope…

The blunette stepped towards Madoka; nobody was sure what she was doing? But even though she betrayed them they still let her near Madoka. They all watched carefully; as Unu Eeka picked up Madokas' hand; she closed her eyes and began to speak… But it was unclear of what she was doing, all anyone heard was: 'I will save you from the hellish pain you went through and take your place as I should be punished' were the word Unu Eeka spoke as she entered the brunettes' mind…..

* * *

"Madoka!" The blunette cried as she caught sight of the brunette and ran towards her. Unu Eeka hugged Madoka, as tears of joy filled her eyes. "Unu Eeka? How'd you get here?" Madoka questioned, "You're in coma right now and I entered your mind. But enough about this! Time is running out!" Unu Eeka began to speak some words. Madoka was confused at first but now she knew what Unu Eeka was doing! Giving her life up for Madoka so she could return from the coma she was in now!

Madoka tried to stop her; but it was no use and before the spell was completed, Unu Eeka spoke: "Thank you! For showing me what the meaning of having friends were. I wasn't a really good friend yet you still gave me a chance and now I repay you for the kindness you gave me…" Tears dropping. Madoka smiled "friends don't repay each other. Friends help the other follow their dream and if this is what you want to do I won't stop you. Because this'll make you happy..." Madoka spoke, while letting let out some tears as she whispered 'goodbye' everything seemed to tear apart.

* * *

Madoka came into consciousness; as Unu Eeka fell to the ground, her heart stopped beating and of now she was gone. Madoka full of rage and hatred, it could be seen in her eyes; though even in this situation she managed to shrug it off. She picked up her mothers' pendant that laid there on the floor… Madoka could see Teruko was full of shock; her eyes widened as she saw her sisters' lifeless body lay there. What was the use of battling now? So Madoka spoke: "There's no use for battle. I can see it right in you… You're shocked, depressed even, of you sisters' death. I won't fight you, though I will give you a chance. If you have any heart left in you. You'd do the right thing." Madoka turned around, as she was about to leave; but stopped as her name called out.

"Please stop! I'm sorry I never meant for this to happen!" Teruko cried, as she fell to her knees; tears streaming down her face. Madoka stopped and turned around as she went towards Teruko and knelt down. "If she's watching from above; she'd be proud of you Teruko! Come with us and please undo what has happened." Teruko did as told, after that they all went home.

Madoka and Teruko walked further away from the others, they were in their own world in deep thought. They were still depressed and sad of what happened to the blunette, they didn't even have the power to say her name. Everyone felt what they went through today, but stayed quiet not to make things worse, as they wondered if they'd ever recover? Well only time could tell, for now an answer was not made possible, but hoping for the best.

* * *

Okay guys hoped you liked the second last chapter! Look out for the last chapter that should be out tomorrow! And now for the announcement. So after this MFB story, I had an idea that I would make a funny story of which all of you would be the characters and crazy stuff would happen each day! A time where beys use to be used, but were taken away and now all of the characters have the powers of their bey, fighting to get their beys back. Till then they try to live their ordinary lives if Doji would let them. And the story would be called: 'The memory of a bey'. So if you want to take part in this story send me in your Oc.


	18. Chapter 17

Hi! And as promised the last chapter is here! I had so much fun writing this story; I hope you enjoyed reading it! So this is the final chapter, I was wondering if I should make an epilogue that explains in a bit more detail for the upcoming story: 'memory of a bey' don't forget to send in an Oc. Till then I hope you enjoy!

* * *

A year had gone by oh so soundly…. People managed to recover in ease, but if only they knew what had occurred that day!

What had the gang gone through that day? Rivers of tears had been shed, a dear friends' soul lost. Had all of this turned out for the better? Or the worst…. Either way they had to be strong; as they did so…. It seemed to become more and more unable to bare.

A great sacrifice paid that day, to find the light of tomorrow. Sorrow and pity was all they felt. Not a single memory found; that knew about the sacrifice or even who she was? It was as if she disappeared from this world and only embraced on the ones she met. Great gratitude was sent towards her, what she had done just for the price of friendship. This was the true symbol of friendship! That showed what great lengths must be paid! For friendship…

A great soul lost within the depths of the earth, her existence disappeared. Yet they still kept on remembering who that great soul was, because in their eyes she should never have the right to be forgotten!

* * *

There she was; once again found crying on the gravestone of the deceased. 'Unu Eeka' was what it read along with: 'A great soul not meant to be forgotten, for all she had done. May she rest in peace.' Reading these words once more, tears not dare stop dripping! It was uncontrollable for her not to cry, all they had been through together as friends forever! It was as if this all happened yesterday, as she still kept holding on to those memories not wanting to fade away…

Gentle, soft hands were placed on her shoulder; causing her to turn back. Being seen by the redhead, he knelt down beside her and cupped her cheek as she laid her head gently on his shoulder and began letting all her sorrow out… What great friends she had! Always right by her side, making her smile…

Madoka and Gingka soon stood up; it was raining so they rushed to cover. But the brunette stopped as she came out of shelter and ran to the girl seen sobbing next to 'her' gravestone. Madoka gently took her hand and ran to cover, Teruko following with tears in her eyes. "Teruko… You're strong! Please hold on, we're all there for you!" With these words said, Teruko hugged the brunette as sobs were heard. Just enough for her to look down to her friends from the skies she was in. A smile crept across the floating blunette as she watched her dear sister and friends stay along side of each other.

She then returned to the skies, her now forever home she must stay in. As she watches over them from above.

* * *

Okay guys hope you enjoyed, please tell me in the reviews if I should write an epilogue. Till then bye!


	19. Epilogue 2

Okay you guys asked for an epilogue so here it is! Okay so what should I say? –Sigh- Yeah this is the other side of me where I'm being an idiot lol! Okay I'll be serious now…. This will not happen because I usually act really silly….

. Okay so overall this was one heck of a story that I just loved to write!

. I've noticed that the reviews I've been getting are so sweet! I'm so grateful to you guys for that! And not one hate review! Soooooooo THANK YOU!

. I just love how you guys interacted to my story and hopefully enjoyed reading it.

. You guys are really so kind and sweet, I've chatted with you and you're all really sweet in so many ways!

. I'm really thankful to you guys for sticking with me in this story! Even though I act really silly…

So yeah I really hope you enjoyed reading my story! Now some of you may have heard that I will be writing another story after this one and it's true! It's called: 'Memory of a bey'. I'll just sum up what it's about.

Beys stolen and taken away from all the bladers that ever was…. Even the high and mighty. It was as if the memory of a bey never existed! Even what it was? Yet some still remember how their bey was taken away and in those moments they got the abilities of their bey. Now they come together to take back what rightfully was theirs, but easy said than done, they have a long journey ahead… As they deal with life!

Okay that was a really rough summary, though I hope you get the point, I will be needing Oc's so don't hesitate to send them in. Till then I'll see you later!


End file.
